


Sam Winchester Likes to Cuddle

by poiisons



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, M/M, Other, POV Second Person, Self-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-26
Updated: 2013-11-26
Packaged: 2018-01-02 17:41:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1059686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/poiisons/pseuds/poiisons
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One of your favourite things about Sam is how much of a cuddler he is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sam Winchester Likes to Cuddle

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sadistcas](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=sadistcas).



> Written for Roni (sadistcas/sadistdean) as an ask.fm drabble. The reader isn't assumed to be any particular gender, so it should be friendly for anybody.

When you wake up, it's still dark outside and Sam is a warm presence against your back. His arm is draped over your middle, soft puffs of hot breath ghosting over the nape of your neck. You lie there for a moment, reveling in his affection.  
Finally, you make to roll out of bed for a quick trip to the restroom. Sam's arm clenches around your middle, muscles working against you.  
"Lemme up," you mutter. "Gotta piss."  
His sleep-gruff reply rumbles through your chest. "Don't wanna."  
You poke at the ticklish spot on his ribs with your elbow ruthlessly until his grip on you loosens. You squirm out of his arms, making for the bathroom, and he huffs petulantly.  
"You're in for it when you get back in bed, you know that?"  
You grin. "Yeah, I'm looking forward to it."


End file.
